


A tuft of hair

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Triangulum Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Hibiki finally decides to question Yamato about something that was bothering him for a very long time.





	A tuft of hair

**Author's Note:**

> Some post triangulum arc/hibiki works for yamato/established relationship shenanigans. I miss writing these two so much....

There were many things about Yamato that baffled Hibiki, most he faulted the man’s upbringing for. However there were some he could not find an answer to. 

Such as his hair.

“What are you staring at?” Came Yamato's question as he gazed at Hibiki with narrowed eyes.

Crouched down with his hands on Yamato's desk, Hibiki gazed at the tuft of hair on the back of Yamato's head. It never seemed to grow, for the many years Hibiki knew him. That part of Yamato's hair remained the same. Like a majestic infallible demon.

“Hibiki, your gaze is distracting.”

At that, Hibiki stood and sat on the side of the desk. He earned a glare for his actions, but ignored it and simply decided to voice his question. “Hey, Yamato, your hair; why is it like that?”

Yamato looked unamused by the question and placed his pin down on his desk. The way he stared with a mixture of confusion and annoyance was almost charming. “Excuse me?”

Pointing his finger, Hibiki decided to try and make himself a little more clear. “Your hair is weird." 

“That is the way it has always been.”

“It's _always_ been weird!”

They went silent for a moment, before Yamato sighed. “...Do you have a problem with it?”

Hibiki thought about the question. All things considered, no. He didn't have a problem with Yamato's hair, nor did he dislike it if he was being honest. Really he was simply curious about how Yamato kept it in such a strange style.

“Well… no,” Hibiki answered.

“Then this conversation is over.” 

"But it doesn't make sense!" He quickly said much to Yamato's chagrin. He clearly wanted to end this conversation now, but Hibiki couldn't allow that. He still didn't know the magic behind that cursed part of Yamato's hair.

The glare Yamato gave him did make him briefly reconsider pursuing this current line of questioning-- of course the glare was also a bit of a turn on at the same time. Though he was sure if he said that aloud Yamato would kick him out of his office.

A sigh left Yamato's throat as he abruptly looked away from Hibiki and redirected his attention at his papers. "Don't you have better things to do?"

With a swift shake of his head, a smile spread across Hibiki's face. "Nope!"

A very exaggerated groan came from Yamato at his answer. 


End file.
